KP: Silent Night
by King Papa Boston
Summary: Early Christmas story about lose and the love a family goes through. For anyone who has cancer.


**KP: Silent Night**

"Silent Night Holy Night" words from a Christmas song. Well it was a cold December night and lots of snow was falling. Everything was quiet and peaceful, well at least not in one house. A woman in her mid twenties was lying in bed very sick. There was a knock at the front door. The man that was her husband who was also in his mid twenties answered the door.

"Thank you doctor for coming she doesn't seem like she is getting better," the man told the doctor.

"Well let me take a look," the doctor said.

As they walked into the room where the woman laid, he took a look at her seeing that she had not looked any better since he last saw her.

"Hello Kim how are you? How do you feel?" the doctor asked.

"Doctor I feel terrible what is wrong," Kim asked.

The doctor did a full checkup it seems Kim Stoppable has come to a point where her cancer was not going to get better. The doctor took her husband outside to talk.

"So doc what's the problem,"

"Ronald, I don't know how to tell you this but Kim will not make it to Christmas,"

"No you can't be serious,"

"Her cancer has gotten worse from last I seen her and treatment won't help now,"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No all you can do is get your kids and yourself to spend what little time she has left,"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing; his wife the once proud hero was not going to make it to Christmas of all holidays. He walked the doctor to the door and thanked him for all that he could do. Once he closed the door, he felt his body weigh a ton because the news he was told to him. The walk to his room was not an easy trip into his bedroom where Kim still laid. She looked at him with a sad face. He looked back with tears in his eyes thinking of the words to tell her the bad news.

"So Kim… I don't know how to say it but the doctor told me you're not going to be here for Christmas," Ron said.

"What do you mean he's moving to a hospital," Kim asked her husband.

"No he said you're not going to see Christmas," he responded.

With tears in her eyes now she knew what he meant, she couldn't hold it anymore and she broke down crying. She cried loud enough that their kids EJ and Brittany both five years old, woke up and ran into the room to see what was going on with their mom.

"Edward! Brittany! Why are you two out of bed," Kim said with tears still running down her face.

"Mommy we heard you crying," EJ said.

"Mommy why are you crying," Brittany asked.

"Well pumpkin mommy is very sick and she won't be here for Christmas," Ron told Brittany

"But where is mommy going daddy is she going to the hospital or vacation to get better," Brittany asked as both her and Edward jumped on the bed.

"No sweetie I'm not going on a vacation or a hospital. Mommy is going to be…," she couldn't finish her sentence because it was too hard for her to tell her kids she was going to die.

"What mommy is trying to say is she will be visiting Rufus," Ron said as he started to cry again.

"Mommy you're not going to die are you?" EJ asked.

"Yes EJ I am, but listen to me you need to stay with daddy and keep him company,"

"Mommy you can't die we need you. Maybe if we write to Santa he can keep you with us we don't need presents all we need is you mommy please don't go," they both said crying.

"I don't think Santa can save me children, look at me you both will grow up, you will excel in life, and you will help your father he will always be there for you if you need anything. I know he has been my savior all my life well now he will be yours. Also remember I'm always with you. I'm in your heart and your mind so you will never forget me," Kim said while hold her children, Ron joined in to what will be the last family hug.

Three days later Christmas Eve Kim Stoppable past away where she rest in peace. Outside the house was a candle light vigil, a group of close friends and family begun to sing.

"Silent Night Holy Night, all is calm all is bright. Crown young virgin mother and child, Holy infant so tender and might. Sleep in heavenly peace… Sleep in Heavenly Peace,"

Authors Note: To those who have lost someone to cancer or even lost anyone in their life, I pray for you and your families. Also Hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. GOD BLESS.


End file.
